In general, various functions are added to an electronic apparatus to perform a complex function. For example, the electronic apparatus may perform a mobile communication function, a data communication function, an image capturing function, a voice recording function, or the like. Such an electronic apparatus stores and manages a great amount of information. Additionally, the electronic apparatus may discover and display the information. For example, the electronic apparatus may include a display, and may display the information on the display.
An electronic apparatus (e.g., a wearable device) having a small display displays a limited amount of information on the display. For this reason, a user of the electronic apparatus has difficulty in recognizing correlation of a plurality of pieces of information being displayed, and has difficulty in performing a plurality of functions. Further, when an event (e.g., a system, a message, an application, or the like) is generated, information currently being displayed may be hidden, or a screen needs to be changed to confirm the event.